Sonic Boom: Long Time No See
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After being away for a year, Sonette pops back up in the area looking for a place to stay and get back to her big brother after leaving him for a year but how does Sonic react to his sister returning after the year? How will the others react and why is Sonette back after being away for a year? – T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**My first Sonic Boom story – truth be told, I don't watch the TV shows or played the games but my sister/best friend SonicHedgehog7 does and she has helped me out a lot… anyway, to the story!**

* * *

Amy Rose was working around her house, cleaning up her house. It has been a while. She then stops hearing a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Amy asks herself as she walks over to the door and open it to see a female hedgehog, then gasps in horror. She has cobalt fur, short cobalt blue hair that is above her neck, emerald green eyes, peach-yellow skin on her chest and inside her ear, an hour-glass figure and a cute button nose. She wears a tight purple strapless top, daemon short shorts, black and white sneakers with gold buckles and black gloves with sock-like cuffs and white sport tape around her legs and hands. It was Sonette Hedgehog. Sonette looks at Amy and smiles.

"Um… hey Amy." Sonette whispers.

"It has been so long Sonette, where have you been?" Amy asks.

"Here, there, everywhere I guess." Sonette replies. Amy then saw the two duffle bag and looks at Sonette worried. Sonette was looking at the ground. "Listen Amy… um…" Sonette said, she felt so embarrassed.

"What is it?" Amy asks worried.

"Look, I need a place to stay for a few day." Sonette replies, after being away for so long and now coming back and asking for a place to stay, she felt embarrassed. Amy smiles as she grabs Sonette's hand.

"Of course you can stay here." Amy said, dragging Sonette in and Sonette smiles. Amy closes the door and drags Sonette to the lounge. "Sit." Amy tells her and Sonette sits down, sitting her bags by her feet. "Where have you been?" Amy asks, sitting down.

"Everywhere, trying to find myself." Sonette replies. "I was over hiding in Sonic's shadow and I didn't know who I was so I wanted to find me." Sonette explains.

"And did you?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, in a way I did." Sonette replies and Amy smiles.

"It's been a year Sonette, we have been worried. We haven't heard from you." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"I know." Sonette whispers. "I couldn't write, I just didn't know what to say or send or anything. I was just lost in the moments." Sonette explains.

"Well you can stay here for a long as you need." Amy tells her.

"Amy, are you home!" a voice shouts. Then pair looks over as Miles 'Tails' Prower walks in, then looks at Sonette shock. Sonette smiles.

"Hey Tails." Sonette greets.

"Sonette, is that really you?" Tails asks, walking over and Sonette place her hand on top of Tails' head. Tails smiles as he gives Sonette a hug. Sonette smiles. "It has been so long Sonette, where have you been?" Tails asks.

"It's a long story Tails." Sonette replies and Tails lets her go. Sonette smiles. Then Sonic the Hedgehog walks in and sighs.

"Come on Tails we have to…" Sonic starts and stops, seeing Sonette and Sonette sighs.

"Hey Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette." Sonic said confused and Sonette nods. "And what do you want?" Sonic asks with anger in his voice. Amy and Tails looks at him shock and Sonette sighs.

"Sonic." Amy said.

"After a year of being away you just show up. You didn't write, you didn't call, you didn't come back so what do you want?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, don't be so rude." Amy said.

"Don't Amy." Sonette whispers as she grabs her bags.

"But Sonette." Amy whispers.

"I said don't." Sonette said, walking off and Sonic cross his arms. Then Knuckles the Echidna walks in.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles said and Sonette walks out. "Sonette." Knuckles said confused.

"Yeah, she came back." Amy whispers. "Sonic, why were you so rude to your sister?" Amy asks

"You wouldn't understand." Sonic said and runs off.

"We have to find her." Tails said.

"Right, let's go." Amy said and the trio runs out to see Sonette walking along the path.

"Sonette!" Tails shouts as she uses his tails to catch up to her. Sonette stops and turns around as Tails lands in front of her. "Don't go, not again." Tails pleads, grabbing Sonette's arm as Amy and Knuckles run over.

"You just got back." Amy said and Sonette sighs. "You can stay at mine and I'm sure Tails won't mind if you crash on his lounge if things get bad here with Sonic." Amy explains.

"Right, please don't go." Tails pleads and Sonette smiles, then nods.

"Okay." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Tails said and they head back. They walk back into Amy's place and Amy takes Sonette's bags and Sonette sighs.

"Sit." Amy said walking off and Sonette sighs as looks at Knuckles.

"So Sonette, how have you been?" Knuckles asks.

"I've been busy." Sonette said, then notices Knuckles was staring at her breasts and blush. Sonette place two fingers under his chin and forced him to look up. "Knuckles, my eyes are here." Sonette tells him.

"Right." Knuckles said and chuckles nervously. "They are… well bigger since… last time I saw you." Knuckles said and Sonette wraps an arm around her chest.

"Knuckles, back off." Tails tells him and Sonette sighs as she walks over to the lounge, sitting down. Tails runs over and sits next to her while Knuckles sits on the other lounge with Amy.

"Thanks again Amy, for letting me stay." Sonette whispers.

"I'm just glad you are home." Amy said.

"Why did you leave?" Knuckles asks and Sonette looks down.

"It doesn't matter." Sonette replies.

"Sonette, it does." Amy said.

"Does it have something to do with Sonic?" Tails asks and Sonette nods.

"What happened?" Amy asks.

"We got into a fight." Sonette replies. "We were at his shack. We got into a fight over my stuff again." Sonette starts.

 _ **{One year ago}**_

 _Sonette walks in to Sonic's place to see him standing across from the door with his arms cross. She then saw her stuff in a pile._

" _What did I tell you about leaving your stuff around?" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs._

" _I… not to do it. Make sure the place is tidy." Sonette replies._

" _I came home to see you stuff all around the place! You can't keep doing this Sonette." Sonic tells her. "Keep this up and I'll kick you out!" Sonic then warns her and Sonette looks at him shock._

" _Where would I go?" Sonette asks._

" _I don't know or care." Sonic replies and Sonette sighs._

" _Would you be happier if I was gone Sonic?" Sonette asks._

" _I would be happier!" Sonic shouts and walks out, slamming the door. Sonette breaks down in tears and drops to her knees._

' _Fine Sonic, I'll go.' Sonette thought as she start packing her stuff in two duffle bags, then throws the rest. She runs off in tears, not even leaving a note._

Amy, Knuckles and Tails looks at Sonette worried and Sonette sighs.

"He said he would be happier so I left. All I was to him was waste of space. All every saw when they look at me was Sonic. I it hated so I just left. I ran." Sonette finishes explaining.

"Sonic was heartbroken when you left and now we know why." Tails said and Sonette nods.

"Sonette." Amy said and Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy. "Don't worry about Sonic, okay. Give him time, he will be back to his old self in no time." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette and Amy were unpacking some groceries, since Sonette showed up Amy didn't have enough for the pair. Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get some air?" Sonette replies as she walks outside and sits down, staring at the water.

"Sonette." she heard Sonic said. Sonette looks over and sighs as she stands up.

"What do you want Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"To talk." Sonic replies and Sonette nods. "Why come back after a year?" Sonic asks, walking next to her.

"I started to get homesick I guess." Sonette replies as Amy walks out but the pair didn't see her. Amy smiles.

"Why did you leave?" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs as she looks out at the water.

"Many reason, one of them was to find myself. Here, everyone saw me as you sister, they only saw you and I hated it. I didn't know who I was so I wanted to find out. The other reason was you, you said you would be happier if I were gone. Those were you last words to me." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs. "I don't know." Sonette whispers. Sonic puts his hand out and sighs as he lets his hand drop.

'Sonic.' Amy thought and sighs as she walks inside.

"I better help Amy." Sonette said walking off and walks inside.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks and Sonette nods.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "What can I do?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing, you just relax." Amy replies.

"Uh sure." Sonette said walking to the lounge and sits down as Sonic walks in. Sonic smiles as he walks over and sits down next to Sonette who looks at him. "What do you want Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"Just to talk." Sonic replies and Sonette looks away.

"What is there to talk about?" Sonette asks as Amy sits on the other lounge.

"I'm sorry, you leave for a year and you say there is nothing to talk about." Sonic said and Amy giggles. "How about what you have done over the year." Sonic tells her.

"I rather not talk about that." Sonette admits as she looks down. Sonic looks at her worried.

"Sonette, what have you done?" Sonic asks and Sonette shakes her head.

"Nothing." Sonette replies. "Don't get me wrong, I met a lot of good people, seen a lot of places but… there is a lot I rather not talk about." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs as he looks at Amy who shrugs.

"Okay Sonette." Sonic said and Sonette looks up, then smiles. As the day went on, Sonette stayed around Amy's place, taking it slow. Sonic stayed for a while but had to run off. Sonette sighs, it was night and she was cleaning up with Amy. Then Sonic walks in and Sonette looks at him shock.

"By the way, Sonic is staying tonight." Amy tells Sonette who sighs.

"Okay." Sonette whispers and Sonic chuckles.

"Come on sis, it has been a year since we hanged out." Sonic said and Sonette sighs as she walks off. Sonic then saw something on the back of Sonette's neck so he grabs her and Sonette goes into shock. "What is this?" Sonic asks, moving Sonette's hair out of the way as Amy walks and the pair saw a tattoo of an ancient symbol.

"Right, forgot about that." Sonette said and chuckles nervously.

"What does it mean?" Amy asks.

"I don't know, I lost a bet so I had to get it." Sonette replies.

"You lost a bet." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"That's not the only one I got." Sonette admits, pulling the back of her shirt up. Sonic and Amy saw a large purple and black butterfly on her lower back. "That one I got because I fell in love with it." Sonette tells them.

"Oh I like that one." Amy said. Sonette pulls her shirt down as she turns around to face the pair.

"So you got a couple of tattoos." Sonic said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing, just… didn't think you would ever get one." Sonic replies.

"I'm not the same girl that left a year ago Sonic." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs.

"True." Sonic whispers.

"Well let's get everything set up for the movies. We got popcorn, chips and drinks." Amy said, walking off and Sonette nods. They got everything set up and Sonette sits down. Sonic sat with Amy and Amy smiles. They started watching the movie and Sonette leans back. Halfway through the movie, Sonic looks at Sonette who has passed out and Amy giggles. Sonic sits down the bowl on the coffee table and walks over to Sonette. "She's so cute when she is asleep." Amy said. Sonic chuckles as he lays Sonette down gently, sitting a pillow under her head and left her feet up, then takes Sonette's shoes off.

"I'll crash here if that is okay with you." Sonic said as he looks at Amy who was cleaning up.

"Of course." Amy replies as she walks off and Sonic smiles as he helps Amy clean up. "Thanks Sonic." Amy said.

"It is the least I can do." Sonic said.

"Well I'm going to bed, see in the morning." Amy said and Sonic nods. Amy walks off and Sonic walks to Sonette. She was still fast asleep. Sonic then grabs a blanket Amy got out earlier and puts it on Sonette, wrapping it around her. It was getting cold. Sonic sighs as he sits down and stares at Sonette, remembering when he walks into his shack after Sonette left.

 _ **{One year ago}**_

 _Sonic walks back to his shack to face Sonette. He felt guilty, his last words were nothing but anger. He regrets it. He walks inside and looks around._

" _Sonette!" Sonic shouts and sighs. All her stuff are gone. "Sonette!" Sonic shouts as he runs out and looks around. He then saw a whole bunch of her stuff in the trash. Sonic grabs her teddy bear and sighs. 'Sonette would never throw this away. She loves it too much. Why is it here?' Sonic thought._

" _Sonic, Sonette." Amy said walking over and looks at Sonic worried._

" _Sonette… she's gone." Sonic whispers as he pulls the teddy bear close._

" _No, where would she go?" Amy asks._

" _I don't know Amy." Sonic replies, going through the trash, pulling out some of Sonette's stuff. He then found a picture of him and Sonette teared in two. Sonic sighs. 'This is my fault.' Sonic thought as he close his eyes._

" _Sonic." Amy said._

" _I would like to be alone." Sonic said and Amy sighs as he walks off. 'Sonette.' Sonic thoughts._

Sonic sighs as he looks at Sonette.

'I'm not letting her go again.' Sonic thought as he takes his shoes off and lays down. He has a big day tomorrow, he was going to spend time with his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette wakes up shacking and looks around scared. It was dark still. Sonette sighs as she grabs the blanket and smiles, seeing Sonic fast asleep.

'Just a bad dream, I'm safe.' Sonette thought as she lies down. She couldn't get back to sleep. Sonette sighs as she got up, grabbing her shoes and walks out. She needed some air. She sits down and sighs. 'If they find me, I'm as good as dead.' Sonette thought scared. She is on the run. She then heard footsteps so she looks back to see Sonic.

"Hey sis, is everything okay?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Sonette replies as she starts putting her shoes on. "Just… going for a run. Can't get back to sleep." Sonette replies as she got up.

"Then follow me." Sonic said and Sonette sighs. "Please." Sonic said and Sonette nods. The pair heads off. They made it to Sonic's shack and Sonette sighs as she looks around worried. Sonic then walks over with a large box and Sonette sighs. "Here, I believe these are yours." Sonic said. Sonette kneels down as she sits the box down and opens it to see all the stuff she throw in the bin when she left. Sonette grabs her teddy bear and leans back.

"You… you kept this junk." Sonette said, looking at Sonic who kneels on the other side of the box.

"Junk, these are your stuff sis." Sonic said and Sonette drops the bear.

"I'm not a child anymore Sonic, I don't need these childish things." Sonette tells him and Sonic looks at her shock.

"Sonette, mum gave you that teddy bear." Sonic said as he stands up.

"I'm not the same person Sonic." Sonette tells him.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sonic said as he grabs her and Sonette looks at him shock. "What happened to you Sonette?" Sonic asks.

"I am a woman now, not a child." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs. "Sonic, stop treating me like you use to. That Sonette died a year ago. I am not her." Sonette explains.

"What happened to you Sonette? Tell me!" Sonic shouts and Sonette tries to break free.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Sonette screams. She then drops into Sonic's arms who drops to the ground. Sonette breaks down in tears and Sonic sighs as he wraps his arms around her tight. Something has happened to her in that year and she won't open up to him. Sonette slowly clams down and sighs. "I… I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." Sonette whispers and Sonic looks at her worried.

"It's okay sis." Sonic tells her. Sonette closes her eyes and snuggles into Sonic. Sonic smiles. 'I'm here.' Sonic thought. Sonette opens her eyes and looks at him. "Come on." Sonic said as he got up and helps Sonette up. The pair heads off and Sonette sighs. "How are you feeling?" Sonic asks.

"Fine." Sonette replies Sonette then saw the sun was starting to rise. Sonette takes a deep breath. She can't keep hiding her past. They will find her and then she will have to open up.

"Sonette, what happened to you?" Sonic asks and Sonette shakes her head.

"I don't want to talk about that Sonic, please." Sonette replies and Sonic nods.

'If I push her, she will run off again. No, I'll let her open up to me.' Sonic thought and Sonette smiles. "Come on." Sonic said as he got up and helps up. Sonette wipes her eyes as Sonic grabs the box and takes it inside.

'Why did I break down like that? That's no like me.' Sonette asks herself. Sonic then walks back and Sonette smiles.

"Come on." Sonic said and the pair heads off. Sonette stars at the water and smiles. The sun was starting to rise. Sonette sighs, she forgot how peaceful it was here. "What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing, just thinking." Sonette replies. "It's been a while since I was here, I forgot how beautiful it is here." Sonette explains and Sonic smiles.

"Yeah, it is nice here." Sonic said. "I'm sorry for how I reacted when I first saw you." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"No, it's okay. I had it coming. I knew it was going to happen." Sonette admits and Sonic sighs. "I'm not mad." Sonette tells him.

"I'm glad you aren't mad at me." Sonic said and Sonette chuckles. Then the pair ran into Knuckles and Knuckles smiles.

"Hey Knuckles." Sonic greets.

"Hey, it's good to see you two hanging out. After what happened yesterday I thought you hated each other." Knuckles said and Sonette smiles.

"We sorted things out." Sonic said.

"Well I'm glad you two have." Knuckles said.

"I'm off, see you two later." Sonette said walking off.

"And where are you going?" Sonic asks, causing Sonette to stop and turns around.

"Back to Amy's place." Sonette replies.

"Okay, take care today." Sonic tells her.

"I will Sonic, I promise." Sonette said. "Take care Knuckles." Sonette said and Knuckles smiles. Sonette runs off and heads back to Amy's place. She walks in and sighs as she takes her shoes off and lies down on the lounge. 'What a morning and the day hasn't even started.' Sonette thought and smiles, passing out. She wakes up to someone calling her name. Sonette opens her eyes to see Amy standing over her. Sonette sits up and looks up. It was brighter.

"Morning sleepyhead." Amy said and Sonette chuckles.

"Morning." Sonette whispers.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"I was up earlier, I guess I passed out again." Sonette replies.

"And Sonic." Amy said.

"We went to his place. First time in a year. He kept all my stuff I threw away. We talked, I broke down and he… yeah. I came back and I guessed I passed out." Sonette explains and Amy giggles.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." Amy said walking off. Sonette chuckles as she got up and follows her. Sonette grabs her coffee and looks at Amy who boils the kettle. Sonette makes herself a coffee. She needed one. Amy walks over and hugs Sonette. Sonette looks at her shock, but smiles as she wraps her arms around Amy.

"I have missed you so much Amy." Sonette whispers.

"I'm glad you are home, I hope you never leave again." Amy said and Sonette sighs. Amy lets Sonette go and walks back. "You aren't leaving again, right?" Amy asks and Sonette starches the back of her head.

"Well… I don't know." Sonette replies.

"Sonette, you can't leave again." Amy tells her.

"And do what, live on everyone's lounge. Amy I can't do that." Sonette explains.

"You can stay with Sonic again." Amy tells her.

"And risk another fight, no way." Sonette said.

"But Sonette." Amy whines and Sonette place her hands on Amy's shoulders.

"Listen Amy, nothing is set in stone. I might stay here, I might go but I need time. Time to recover, time to settle in and if I get my own place I will stay." Sonette tells Amy who nods. "Anything can happen so I am not going to promise anything, okay." Sonette explains and Amy nods again.

"I just don't want to lose you again." Amy admits as she gives Sonette a hug. Sonette looks at her shock, then smiles.

"You won't Amy, I promise." Sonette said. "Look, as soon as I make up my mind on what I am doing, I promise I will let you know first so you can help me." Sonette tells her and Amy looks up at her, then smiles.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Great, now let's have breakfast. I am sure you have things to do today." Sonette said.

"Yeah, I am meeting up with Tails in the village centre today." Amy said as she walks back.

"Okay, let's get ready then." Sonette said and Amy nods.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette and Amy were walking through village centre, waiting for Tails to make it. Sonette yawns and Amy smiles.

"Still tired I see." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"A little which is odd because last night was the best sleep I have had in a very long time." Sonette admits as the pair stops. Then Tails runs over and smiles.

"You brought Sonette, great." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"I had nothing else to do today." Sonette said.

"Come on." Tails said and they head off. Sonette smiles. It has been a while since she was here and a bit has change. Then Knuckles and Sonic walks over and joins them.

"Hey." Amy greets.

"What are you three up to?" Sonic asks.

"Just hanging out." Tails replies as he looks at Sonette who yawns.

"You okay sis?" Sonic asks and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Sonette replies and Sonic smiles.

"Come on." Tails said running off and Amy follows him.

"Wait up." Sonic said as he chase after the pair and Sonette starts walking with Knuckles.

"Not going to run." Knuckles said and Sonette looks at him.

"Not this time." Sonette replies.

"I'm glad you are back." Knuckles said and Sonette smiles.

"Admit it, you missed me." Sonette said and Knuckles chuckles.

"I did." Knuckles said.

"Well I'm back for a while, I don't know if I will stay or go." Sonette admits.

"Go, go where? This is your home." Knuckles tells her.

"I know Knuckles." Sonette whispers. "As I said to Amy, nothing is set in stone yet. I might stay, find a place and settle down but I might leave again." Sonette explains.

"Come on you two!" Tails shouts and Sonette sighs.

"I'll just see how things go here first." Sonette adds and Knuckles nods.

"Of course, you need time. I mean this is your second day back." Knuckles said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, I'm glad you understand." Sonette said. "Come on." Sonette said and the pair catches up to the others.

"Slowpokes." Sonic said.

"Why rush?" Sonette asks. "It doesn't hurt to take it slow Sonic." Sonette tells him and Amy smiles.

"Come on." Tails said and they head off.

"Uh, where are we going?" Sonette asks.

"My workshop." Tails replies and Sonette nods. Then a giant robot lands in front of them and they saw Dr Eggman in his Eggmobile by it.

"Well there's a face I haven't seen in a while." Eggman said, seeing Sonette. Knuckles stands in front of Sonette who sighs.

"Dr Eggman." Sonette said.

"Get it!" Sonic shouts, running off with Tails, Knuckles and Amy. Sonette looks at Eggman who chuckles.

"Don't worry Sonette, you won't miss out." Eggman said. Sonette heard a thud from behind so she quickly turn around to see Metal Sonic who punches Sonette, knocking her back. Sonette moans as she push herself up to her kneels.

"Sonette!" she heard Sonic call and Sonette looks up to see Metal Sonic standing in front of her. Metal Sonic pulls back his right arm with his fist clench shut. Sonette closes her eyes and whimpers in fear. "Sonette!" she heard Sonic shout. She opens her eyes to see Sonic standing in front of her, catching Metal Sonic's punch.

"Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"Stay away from my sister!" Sonic shouts, using spindash to knock Metal Sonic back.

"Retreat Metal Sonic!" Eggman shouts and pair heads off. Sonic turns around to face Sonette who sighs. Once again she was a burden to Sonic. Sonic helps Sonette up and Sonette looks down.

"Sonette, are you okay?" Sonic asks worried as Amy, Knuckles and Tails runs over.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Amy said.

"We better get going." Tails said and Sonette looks up, then nods.

"Yeah, come on." Sonic said and they head off. They made it to Tails' workshop and Sonette looks around.

"Come on." Tails said and Sonette follows him.

"Still can't clean Tails." Sonette said, seeing stuff lying around.

"I can, just have been busy." Tails replies as he picks a few things up. Sonette giggles

"I see, it has change a bit since I was in here last." Sonette said.

"Come on." Tails said as he goes to run off but as he passes Sonette, she picks him up from behind and wraps her arms around him. Tails looks at her shock and Sonette smiles.

"Slow down Tails, I'm not leaving tomorrow." Sonette tells him.

"I know, it's just… it's been so long since you were here." Tails said and Sonette sits him down.

"I know Tails." Sonette said as Tails turns around to face her. Sonette smiles as she kiss Tails' on the forehead and clamps his chine with her left hand. "You haven't changed a bit." Sonette said and Tails smiles.

"Come on." Sonic said and they head off. Tails walks ahead with Amy and Knuckles and Sonette smiles.

"So are you staying or leaving?" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs.

"I don't know yet." Sonette replies.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sonic asks.

"It means I don't know. I might settle down, find my own place but I might also leave again. I don't know yet. I need time to just relax." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs. "Don't worry, I won't leave like I did last time." Sonette tells him and Sonic looks at her. "If I leave, I will let you all know and when I will be back." Sonette tells him.

"That would be a lot better." Sonic said. "I'll leave what stuff I have of yours at my place."

"That would be nice." Sonette said. "But… can I get my teddy back?" Sonette asks, looking at the ground and Sonic smiles.

"Of course sis." Sonic said and Sonette looks at him, then smiles. Sonic gives Sonette a hug and Sonette wraps her arms around Sonic tight. "You are home now sis, you don't have to worry about anything while you are here." Sonic said.

'I hope so Sonic.' Sonette thought as she closes her eyes.

* * *

 **And that's it… this is just a small trial if you call it… as I said in the first chapter, I don't watch or play Sonic Boom so yeah… anyway, I hope you like it… I might to a part two/sequel like thing in the future once I get ahead of a few things… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
